Necessary Evil to Keep Me Alive
"Necessary Evil to Keep Me Alive" is the third episode of DARvivor: Pacific Coast Challenges Reward Challenge: ''Air Raid'' One at a time, members of each tribe must race up a tower and through a series of obstacles. Once they have made it to the top of the tower, they will each take turns launching sandbags with a giant slingshot, with each member being required to launch at least once, attempting to hit targets out in a field. After a target is hit, tribes are required to switch out members. The first tribe to hit all six targets would win. * Reward: Comfort items, blankets, and a tarp Immunity Challenge: ''Shoulder Load'' Three members from each tribe will have a pole across their shoulders. Each round, weight (20 lbs.) will be added to that pole. The decision about which tribe member gets the weight will be made by the other tribe. When the weight becomes too much to bear, the tribe member will drop the pole and be out of the challenge. Last person left standing wins reward or immunity for their tribe. Story Day 7 Returning to camp Quinn lets out a sigh of relief. Dustin, however, feels upset about betraying his sister and is about to go apologize when Dana stops him. She warns how he and Quinn almost left because of not choosing a side, and threatens if he keeps it up he will be the next to go. Watching this scene unfold, Nicole gets concerned about Dana's actions and tries to talk to Logan about them. But he brushes her off saying it was all part of the game and she should stop complaining. Zoey and Chase are in the shelter discussing their position in the game. Losing Michael they also realize they are set up to go home. This is when Nicole joins them and begins talking about how Dana and Logan were treating her. At Farrow Trina had begun spending most of her time with Jade, bonding mostly over bashing Tori. Sinjin had been seeing this for a while now and began getting visually annoyed at the sight. Tori is walking down to the water well with Cat. She begins talking about voting Jade out next time they lose. To her surprise Cat seems apprehensive, and she accidentally spills that Jade is gathering votes to take Tori out. Day 8 The two tribes arrive at their next reward challenge, Farrow being shocked to see Michael gone. They learn the challenge rules and begin getting in position. Upon starting both tribes sprint to the tower. On the way up however Nicole slips up and falls back to the bottom. She screams in pain, but refuses help and continues trying to scale the wall. Eventually Chase props her up into a piggy back and carries her up, but this slows Catania down enough for Farrow to claim victory. Before leaving Nicole is taken by the medical team to be examined, and when asked Jade volunteers to go to exile. Returning to camp Catania is concerned about Nicole's well being, especially Zoey and Chase. Logan however scoffs claiming its good to finally enjoy camp without her around, which disgusts even his ally Dana. After dispersing, Quinn and Dana tend to the fire. Dana complains about Logan's actions, beginning to get fed up with her ally. Quinn asks why bother keeping him in the first place. Eventually Nicole returns to camp. She had been given the ok to return, but she had to wear a cast on her leg and be careful around camp. She is welcomed mostly with open arms. At Farrow the tribe was also thrown for loop. Partly due to Nicole's situation, but also due to Jade's abrubt exit to Exile. Tori begins panicking knowing if Jade found the idol she was in trouble. Andre did his best to calm his ally, but to little use. With Jade gone however, Sinjin rejoiced that he now has Trina all to himself. He begins obsessing over her, to the point where the tribe has to intervene and separate him from her. He crosses the line when Trina catches him 'accidentally' watching her as she is going for a swim, causing a screaming match to begin. At exile, Jade spends most of her time furiously searching for the idol. Though once again she comes up short due to lack of solid clues. Day 9 The following day the tribes arrive at their next immunity challenge. Farrow is partly surprised and partly relieved to see Nicole still in the game. They are explained the rules of the challenge and decide their positions. Jade, Beck and Andre hold the poles for Farrow while Chase, Logan and Zoey hold for Catania. Andre and Chase are the first to quickly fall, while the remaining four stay persistent. After about two hours Zoey drops, leaving Logan once again carrying his team. Catania had formed a strategy of targeting one person at a time, having been putting all of their weight on Beck since Andre dropped. This proved to work short term a Beck soon fell. But since Jade was holding significantly less weight then Logan due to Farrow dividing their deliveries, she is easily able to outlast him and win immunity. Coming back from their win Jade receives praise for holding out the longest. From all except for Tori who immediately returns to the shelter. After the celebration Jade, Trina and Beck group up and Trina tells of Sinjin's actions. She states while Tori is a threat, she wishes to target her former ally first and formost. Which both agree to easily. Returning to camp Catania is once again dejected. With so much stress, Nicole breaks down and started crying. This causes Dana to get annoyed which Quinn takes note of. As everyone got prepared Nicole came to talk to Chase and Zoey about the vote. She revealed she felt sorry for teaming up with Dana and Logan and wanted to go after them, particularly Dana. After learning this the two go to talk to Dustin and Quinn and get their opinions. However Quinn seemed to be thinking similarly to Chase, which worries Zoey. Before the vote Dana and Logan are discussing a plan. Noticing Nicole had been avoiding them, they both start to get suspicious. Said suspicions are concerned when Dana confronts Quinn and Dustin. Quinn immediately reveals what Nicole was doing, and that there was a plan to vote her out. Surprising Dustin, but he choses to keep quiet and lets Dana go to fill in Logan. When she's gone, Dustin puts his foot down and tells Quinn they need to think before they act impulsively. At tribal council, Nicole's outburst after the challenge is brought up and she defends she just had a surge of emotions. She also reveals she won't be in her cast forever, and promises it won't affect her in challenges. She also calls out Dana and Logan for their actions, both of which brush her off. Quinn is also asked how she reacted after receiving votes, which she claims she tried to her best to reincorperate with the tribe and believes she had. When it comes time to vote, everyone ultimately decides that it would be best for Nicole if she was voted out and sent her home unanimously 6-1. She gives a sad goodbye as DAR snuffs her torch. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running